Mister Fantastic (Story series)
Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) is one of the main characters in the Fantastic Four: Story Series. He is a scientist and the team leader of the Fantastic Four. He is shown to be a brilliant but timid and pedantic scientist who, despite his genius-level understanding of the sciences and being one of the greatest minds of the 21st century, is fiscally incompetent. Richards was convinced that evolution was caused by cosmic clouds in space, and despite having that dream, he didn't have the money to fund the mission. Along with his long-time best friend Ben Grimm, they searched for Victor Von Doom's help, a successful businessman, Richard's rival and former classmate at MIT. Von Doom agreeded to fund the mission, with the crew composing of 5 members: Grimm, Von Doom, Susan Storm (his former girlfriend-turned-wife), Johnny Storm (Susan's younger brother) and him. The mission didn't go as planned and as a result, the crew suffered mutations in their bodies due to lethal doses of cosmic rays. After the accident, Reed's body was elastic and he could reshape any portion of his body at will. With Sue, Johnny and Ben, they investigated for a possible cure to all their mutations, and at the same time Von Doom tried to separate the group. When Von Doom became a threat due to his power, the Fantastic Four were born, with Reed being named the team's leader and later known as Mister Fantastic. After they successfully defeated Von Doom by cooling him, New Yorkers thanked them with a party on a ship through the city. During the celebration he proposed marriage to Sue, who accepts and the team embrace their roles as superheroes. Two years later, the Fantastic Four are still recognized as heroes and celebrities, but the scientific community no longer sees Reed as a "serious scientist". While he and Sue were getting ready for their wedding, a silver object entered the atmosphere of the Earth, creating huge craters around the world; he had been studying it in secret, and discovered that all the strange events had been caused by energy cosmic, similar to the one that gave him powers. To avoid further anomalies, General Hager appointed him to contain the imminent threat without telling Sue. During the marriage ceremony, the silver object discovered he was tracked by both the U.S. military and him. This object was later revealed to be the Silver Surfer, a powerful cosmic being and the herald of Galactus, a cosmical entity that fed on entire worlds. Due to the fact that Sue wanted to raise a kids was no longer comfortable being a superhero, Reed proposed her to quit the Fantastic Four after capturing the alien. Things became more awry when the team failed to capture the Surfer in London and by discovering that their old enemy, Victor Von Doom, revived due to the Surfer's arrival. Hager forced them to work with Doom and defeat the alien. The second trial gave positive results, the Surfer was captured in the Black Forest thanks to the tachyon pulse generator Reed developed, a device that separated the cosmical entity from his source of power (the board). The Fantastic Four however found out that the Silver Surfer was not the real enemy, but that his master Galactus was, who was on his way to Earth to consume the planet. When Dr. Doom betrayed the U.S. military and stole the Surfer's board, the Fantastic Four and the Surfer chase him to Shanghai and battle the villain there. By working together, the heroes and the Surfer defeated Dr. Doom and returned the surfboard to the Surfer. Shortly afterwards, as Galactus was about to consume the planet, the Surfer sacrifices himself to destroy his former master once and for all. Following their victory, Reed and Susan marry in Japan the next day just in time before they go with Johnny and Ben face another threat in the world. Biography Early Life Born in Central City, California, Reed Richards is the son of Evelyn and Nathaniel Richards. Nathaniel was a scientific genius, and Reed inherited a similar level of intellect and interests. A child prodigy with special skills in mathematics, physics and mechanics, which allowed him to win multiple science awards locally, nationally and internationally. Reed was taking college-level courses when he was 14. He attended such prestigious universities as the California Institute of Technology, Harvard University, Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Columbia University. By the age of 20, he had several degrees in the sciences under his belt. At MIT he met Victor Von Doom and Susan Storm. During his time there, he developed a rivalry with Victor and a romantic relationship with Sue. The relationship lasted a long time with her until Reed decided to end it due to the fact that Sue wanted to share an apartment and he didn't know how to react to this, since according to him they didn't consider "the variables" of sharing a place to live. After graduating from MIT with summa cum laude, ''he decided to live in New York City. He found the Baxter building, located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, and decided to rent the entire top floor to turn it into a laboratory / house. At some point, he met Benjamin Grimm, a test pilot with multiple advanced degrees in engineering, a former football star in high school, and his eventual lifelong friend. Despite their being from radically different backgrounds, Richards described to Grimm his dream of proving that cosmic clouds provoked evolution; sharing his dream with his new friend, Grimm jokingly volunteered to pilot the spacecraft that would take them to outer space. Fantastic Four A genius-but-timid-and-bankrupt-physicist, is convinced that evolution is triggered by clouds of cosmic energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Reed has always reached for the stars and would do anything to fund his lifelong dream of an experimental space mission. But one miscalculation turned into a tragedy, as they got hit by cosmic energy, therefore, bodies changed, especially Ben. Back on Earth, everything seemed normal until at the dinner after Ben left, Sue turned invisible and knocked over a bottle of wine. As Reed reached out to grab it, he extended his arm an inhumane length. Going to Ben's room, Johnny came back with only a pink, winter coat around him and started clicking small amounts of fire. Reed unlocked the door in the inside by squeezing his elastic hands under the door and they all heard a bang in Ben's room. They went in and a massive hole was through the wall. Reed thought he was going back to Brooklyn to see his fiance Debbie McIlvane. Reed, Johnny and Sue then went to the Brooklyn Bridge by taxi to find Ben. With the police and a huge crowd of people blocking their way, Reed told Sue to take off all her clothes to render herself completely invisible and create a path through, though Susan accidentally turned visible again before she was finished and was seen wearing nothing but her lingerie in public. As Sue tried to cover her half-naked body, Reed stared at her and said how Susan had been looking out, which made Susan angry and told Reed to shut up. Eventually, Sue turned invisible again and took off her underwear, and created a way through the crowd of people, so Reed, Sue, and Johnny could get to Ben. Shocked but remorseful, the four work together and use their powers to protect the civilians from possible death, with Reed using his elastic powers to save a fireman from falling into the river. They are seen as new heroes which the public called them the Fantastic Four while Reed took on team leader. Reed promises Ben that he will be normal again. After going to Baxter Building, he and Sue worked on a cure for him and also showed there compassion to one another. Ben then attacked Reed saying that he promised reciting what he said. Reed then wrapped himself around Ben to relax him. Ben then left the Baxter Building going to a bar. Reed saw Victor Von Doom in his lab and Ben normal, but unconscious. Doom nearly shoot Reed and then tried again. This time, Reed went out a window. Reed tried to hang on but slipped. He fell several stories from the Baxter Building. Doom then picked up Reed and froze him on a chair. Sue came in and fought Doom after trying to save Reed. Ben later came in and they saved Reed. Reed regrouped with his teammates and fought Doom. Reed told Johnny to go 'Super Nova' and Sue to put a force field over it to contain the heat. After Doom it heated, Reed told Ben to open the fire extinguisher and he then shaped his body to get the water on Doom. Doom is seemingly left as a statue of inert metal. The Fantastic Four had a party after the battle and Reed asked Sue if they can talk outside. There, he gets on his knee and asks her to marry him. She said yes and they kiss. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Accustomed to being pulled in different directions, Mr. Fantastic works to realize his potential as boyfriend to Sue, scientist to humanity, and leader to the Four. Reed Richards and Sue Storm are preparing for their wedding. A silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. The government approaches Reed to build a sensor to track the movements of the object. As the wedding begins, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, causing a massive power blackout. The object destroys the sensors while the Fantastic Four protect the crowd. The Human Torch pursues the object, discovering that it is a humanoid, the Silver Surfer. Johnny manages to reactivate his powers and survives the encounter. Later, when Sue tries to comfort Johnny, she touches his shoulders and their powers switch - he becomes invisible, and she is set on fire; when they touch again their powers revert back, but Sue is seen completely nude after she burned her clothes with Johnny's fire powers. Reed's examination of Johnny reveals that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure in flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. When Susan was humiilated of her exposure of front of people, Reed assured Sue that after the crisis with the Surfer was over, they would leave Baxter Building and live normal lives as a family. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of planets the alien had visited before Earth have all been destroyed. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, the group develops a pulse generator that will separate him from it. While setting up the device, Sue is confronted by the Surfer, during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia and forbids the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. Susan finds out from the Silver Surfer that Galactus, a massive cloud-like cosmic entity and the master of the Surfer which must feed on life-bearing planets to survive, was consuming everything in his path and that the Surfer's board is a homing beacon which even now summons him to the planet. Doom, pursuing the power in the board, steals it from the compound, using a device to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, however, Galactus has already arrived. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. After mourning the death of his wife, Reed witness the Surfer reviving Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying into Galactus and confronting him. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy, apparently destroying Galactus. Reed and Sue decided to get married in Japan, and the team then when off to stop Venice from sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. Powers *'Elasticity:' Reed has been shown to able to expanding any part of his anatomy at least 1000 feet. He is able to stretch, deform, expand, compress, flatten and inflate the structure part of his body. This has granted him enhanced mobility by shape-shifting his body via stretching or springing his body. He is capable of shape-shifting himself into anything. This makes it impossible to restrain him as he can easily slip out of seemingly form of any restraints. **'Shape-Shifting:' His elasticity grants him shape-shifting, he can wrap himself around people (such as Ben and Dr Doom), shape-shift into a ball or just simply shape-shift his hands into fist like weapons. He is capable of stretching far to prevent the London Eye from collapsing. *'Contracting:' Using his elasticity, Reed has shown to be capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway with it locked. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reeds powers he is almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. *'Superhuman Flexibility:''' For obvious reasons, Reed is flexible, capable of twisting and bending his body in an superhumanly fashion. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Invisible Woman - Wife **Human Torch - Brother-In-Law **The Thing - Best Friend *Dr. Doom - Estranged Friend-turned-Enemy *General Hager - Former High School Bully External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans